This invention relates to a candle having means to minimize the dripping under various burning conditions.
Candles are conventionally formed of paraffin wax of a petroleum derivative. The candles are generally formed by dipping or molding of the wax about an elongated wick. Although candles are made in many shapes and forms, a long, tapered candle is widely used for its grace and beauty. The prior art has long recognized the need of special formulations and methods to reduce or eliminate dripping of the candle as it burns. This is particularly true of the tapered candles, where the dipping along the sides detracts from the beauty of the candle. As the candle burns, the flame may create a cup about the wick. However, disturbance which causes the flame to move so as to approach or engage the cup will tend to disrupt the edge and create a break or opening therewith through which the melted wax may flow. Of course any other disruption of the cup edge, may create a similar opening for escape of the wax. Once such an edge opening is created, the flowing melted wax maintains the opening to create the undesirable dripping of the wax down the side of the candle. Such dripping is undesirable not only because of the reduced available burning and appearance but the hot wax may damage property or person. As noted, various suggestions have been made to reduce or eliminate such dripping.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,526 which issued Dec. 15, 1955 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,952 which issued June 4, 1963, disclose candles formed of a special composition for minimizing dripping of the candle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,526 suggests a mixture of paraffin wax and a substituted phenolic compound without or with a stearic acid such as otherwise used in forming of various types of candles. As more fully discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,952, others have suggested use of wax formulations of high melting characteristic and using a formulation also including Stearic acid. The burning characteristics are not particularly desirable, and furthermore the materials are expensive. Furthermore, under present day market and governmental regulations the high melt temperature materials are not readily available in sufficient quantity for mass production of such candles.
As also noted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,952, others have suggested multiple composition candles, particularly in dipped formed candles, wherein the outer dips are made from a higher melt point formulations. The candle burns with a retention cup of the high melt outer layer which prevents the inner melted wax from dripping down along the candle and marring the beauty of the candle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,863,416, which issued June 14, 1932, discloses a multiple layer candle having an inner cellular core of a relatively low melting point wax and an outer shell of a higher melting point wax. The purpose is to create a deeper cup and prolong the burning life of the candle. Such a unit might also restrict dripping. The deep cup however creates a burn characteristic which is different from the conventional candle with a relatively shallow cup.
Further, in such candles which have heretofore been produced, once the cup is broken, the melted wax which flows through the breaks, maintains the flow path. For example, a very common occurance may involve an air draft across the candle. The air draft deflects the flame laterally toward, and often into engagement with the rim or cup edge. Thus, the opening or closing of doors or windows in the room, or even movement of persons near the candle can readily create air movement sufficient to so deflect the flame. The intensity of the flame is such as to disrupt the rim, thereby initiating flow and drip, which then maintains itself.
Thus, although various suggestions of single and multiple composition candles are available, there remains a need for an effective dripless candle in normal usage, and particularly such a candle which can be mass-produced at a commercially acceptable cost.